


give me the worst of you (I want you anyway)

by vindice



Series: nothing left but heartburn [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Byakuran does what he has to.





	give me the worst of you (I want you anyway)

“You’re not dying on me, you asshole!” Byakuran snarls. “You’re not going to die!”

Mukuro, the bastard, has the gall to chuckle. A coughing fit shakes his body, spasms wrecking his damaged form, and Byakuran feels it all where he holds him in his arms.

He ignores how faint the next words his lover says are. “It’s alright,” Mukuro breathes raggedly.

“Why aren’t you healing?” He hisses, almost hysterically. It says a lot about Daisy’s loyalty and professionalism that their steady, strong Sun Flames never falter as they pours them carefully into the wound, even as killing intent rolls off Byakuran in waves. “What about your Flames?”

“The bullet,” Mukuro says, as if that explains it all. There is blood staining his teeth when he coughs this time. “It’s altered. It’s devouring them.”

Byakuran feels his stomach drop, the ground crumbling underneath him.

“What’s the matter, starlight?” Mukuro says with a grin. “Didn’t we say there’d be only delight once we got rid of each other?”

He’s trying to _cheer_ him, Byakuran realizes, but the way his eyes soften tiredly nullifies the effect.

He can feel everyone’s eyes on his back, on them, but _he doesn’t care._ His throat makes a small, raw, indecipherable noise, and he hopes it sounds as full of grief and vengeful bloodthirst as he feels–

His Flames roar in recognition, a possibility, and Byakuran doesn’t have to think about it any longer than a second.

He kisses Mukuro’s forehead, his temple. The Mist allows him, lets them have this moment.

“I hate you,” he tells him, tightening his already crushing hold. He lets a single tear slide down his cheek and makes sure Mukuro sees it, the only person he’s ever allowed to see him bare, the knowledge of this their last moment sinking. Byakuran looks him in the eye with his facade broken, desperate and earnest, the only way he’s ever looked at Mukuro. “You’re my adoration.”

Mukuro’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and he can tell the exact moment in between pain waves where he pinpoints the determination weaved in Byakuran’s Flames.

So he kisses him again one last time, in the mouth, before he can say anything.

“Always,” Byakuran says, fierce, a reminder, and his Mare Ring steadily lights up until someone gasps from how bright it is, the force of his will.

He has one single thought in mind:

_Live._

And he holds him in his arms, until Mukuro’s body fades away, drifts to the closest parallel reality where he’ll be as safe as possible.

After all, what worth would a God be if he couldn’t save the one thing that prayed to him?


End file.
